You Won't Be Coming Back
by BabyBrown
Summary: Someone unexpected comes to Tommy's rescue after life completely destroys him.  Three part song fic.  Set a couple years after Season 3
1. My Oh My

_**Here comes ANOTHER song fic. There are two parts. I hope you like it! **_

* * *

_Part One  
My Oh My_

_**What on earth is going on in my heart  
Has it turned as cold as stone**_

Staring at the amber liquid, he felt the pain in his heart begin to throb again. He took the glass and downed it in one shot. He ignored the looks the bartender was sending his way. He knew what he looked like, he knew he was pathetic but he didn't care. His life was over.

_**Seems these days I don't feel anything  
Less it cuts me right down to the bone** _

Tommy dropped his head into his hands. He never guessed that this is where he would have ended up. His life was perfect up till three days ago and now everything he'd ever loved was gone. Silent sobs racked his body as tears fell down his face. Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off. _"Not now. Please just leave me alone." _

_**What on earth is going on in my heart**_

Jamie shook his head and sat in the stool next to Tommy. He raised his hand to get the bartender's attention _"No more drinks for this one tonight"_ The bartender nodded before turning back to his other customers. With his head still in his hands Tommy spoke softly _"Just leave me alone. Please Jamie." _Jamie heard his begging and felt uncomfortable. Never before did he ever think he would feel pity and compassion for this broken man in front of him. _"Sorry Tommy but I can't do that. You see Sadie sent me here threatening me not to leave you alone and she's not someone you ignore. I'd like to keep a certain part of my body intact thank you."_

_**Cause my oh my  
You know it just don't stop**_

Tommy turned his head and began to stare straight ahead at nothing in particular. They sat in silence as Jamie gave him the time he needed and waited for Tommy to show he was ready to leave. Without a word Tommy stood, leaving behind a twenty on the bar. He then walked out the door not caring if Jamie followed him or not.

_**It's in my mind  
I wanna tear it up**_

Outside of the bar, it had begun to rain which Tommy thought was appropriate. He walked to the corner, ignoring the protests of Jamie, yelling at him to wait. Jamie struggled with getting the umbrella open, getting more and more frustrated. _"Tom!" _Tommy continued walking, unaffected by the rain cascading down his body. He felt nothing and hasn't felt anything since the accident. He was glad for the lack of feeling, in fact he welcomed it. He shouldn't be able to feel anything since she couldn't anymore. He stood at the edge of the corner and looked at the light signal. _Green_ Satisfied, he walked into the street with eyes closed. Just when he felt a car approaching, he was hastily grabbed back and fell to the sidewalk. _"What the hell are you doing?"_ Tommy looked up at Jamie, his face red with anger. Tommy placed his head back on the ground.

_**I've tried to fight it  
Tried to turn it off**_

Jamie sighed and picked Tommy up from the ground. Trying very hard to balance the both of them, he walked back to his car and placed Tommy in the backseat. He made sure that the child lock was on. He didn't want to take the risk that Tommy would decide to jump out while the car was moving.

_**But it's not enough**_

Turning on the ignition, he carefully maneuvered the car down the slippery road. He sighed in relief as the outline of Tommy's house came into view. Jamie looked back and saw that he had gotten sick somewhere along the road and made a mental note to send him the cleaning bill. _"Come on." _Jamie walked into the house and Tommy stumbled away from him to what Jamie assumed was the bathroom. He closed the door and searched around for some kind of light switch. Finding it, he switched it on and groaned. Dozens of empty liquor bottles were on the floor. _"Did you drink all these yourself?" _Jamie yelled into the bathroom. He saw Tommy slumped over the toilet and cursed Sadie. But still he went over to help Tommy out. No matter how much he might dislike Tommy, he knew that he would continue to help him for as long as he needed. He owed that much to her.

_**It takes a lot of love  
It takes a lot of love my friend**_

After opening many doors with a very drunk Tommy leaning against him, Jamie finally found the master bedroom. He walked over to the bed and Tommy flopped down onto it. Taking off his shoes and wet clothes, seeing more of Tommy Quincy than he ever wanted to, he covered him with the quilt. Just as he turned to leave the room, Tommy called his name. _"Jamie?" "Yeah?_" Tommy sat upright "_Does it ever stop?" _Jamie looked at him confused. _"Does what stop?" _Sadness washed across Tommy's face. _"This pain." _Jamie sighed and walked over to the bed. Sitting at the edge of the bed Jamie looked at Tommy. _"No." _Tommy slumped back in defeat, placing a hand on his head. _"But it does get less and less. Trust me, I know." _Tommy looked at Jamie. _"I don't think I can do this. Not without her."_ Jamie stood up _"How can you be so selfish? You're not the only one that lost Jude okay?" _Tommy winced at the sound of her name. A name he couldn't bring himself to think or say.

_**To keep your heart from freezing  
To push on to the end**_

Jamie continued more softly _"Yeah, you lost your wife. I know that and I'm sorry Tom. I really am but what about Colin? He just lost his mother and pretty soon he's going to lose his father if he doesn't get himself together!" _Tommy wiped the tear that ran down his cheek. Jamie sighed and moved closer to Tommy, placing a hand on his shoulder. _"You'll get through this Tom. For Jude."_ Tommy silently nodded and watched as Jamie left.

_**My oh my**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "My Oh My" by David Gray**_


	2. I Miss You, I Need You

_Thank you all so much for all your reviews!!_

_

* * *

_

_**You know it only breaks my heart  
To see you standing in the dark alone**_  
Tommy stayed in bed, wide awake, and watched as the rain ceased allowing the sun to peek through the clouds. They had only been married for five years and Tommy never thought he would have ever been that happy. The past year though, had been the best of his life. Jude had gotten pregnant and had given birth to their first child.

_**Waiting there for me to come back  
I'm too afraid to show**_  
When the doctor placed newborn Colin into Jude's arms, he never felt more complete in his life. Jude, exhausted from the twenty hour labor, just looked up at Tommy and whispered to Colin. _"See that man over there. That's you're daddy."_ Jude would later tell him that they would have to revoke his _'Squinty Frown' _title since she had never seen a bigger and goofier face in her life.

_**If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
**_

_Colin _He was so little and needed so much. When they brought him home, Tommy had no clue what to do. Jude had to teach him so many new things, things he never thought he would ever need. If you had told him seven years ago that he'd be here married with a kid and changing dirty diapers, he would have called you crazy. But now, he could be knee-high in baby poop and still wouldn't change a thing.

_**I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to the sea**_  
Tommy didn't know if he had the strength in him to take care of a newborn. Turning his head to the side, he noticed the time. _6:24 am._ Tommy got out of bed and walked to their bathroom-well his now. Taking a scalding hot shower, Tommy then got out and threw some clothes on hastily. Grabbing the keys to his car, he walked quickly out the front door.

_**And I wanna be with you  
And you wanna be with me**_  
Speeding down the highway he reached his destination in less than twenty minutes. Tommy ran up the front walk and rang the doorbell impatiently. Tapping his foot, he waited for someone to open the door. _"Who the hell would be here this early"_ Tommy heard from behind the door. He was then face to face with a very unhappy looking Kwest.

_**I'm crashing like a tidal waveAnd I don't wanna be**_

Seeing Tommy, he quickly became alert. _"Tom? What are you doing here this early?" _Tommy walked inside "_I came to get my son. To bring him back home_." Kwest sighed "_Do you think you should? I mean Jamie told us about last night._" Tommy looked at Kwest. "_I NEED to bring my son home Kwest_." Seeing the look on his best friend's face, Kwest nodded and pointed to the kids' room. "_He's in there_" Tommy smiled in gratitude "_Thanks man_."

_**Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded**_  
Tommy opened the door and walked into the nursery. Sadie looked up from the rocking chair in surprise. "_Tommy? What are you doing here?" "I came to get my son_." To his surprise Sadie just nodded. She reached into the crib and brought Colin over to him. Sadie looked from father to son. "_Only you two can heal each other_." Tommy smiled softly "_Thank you Sadie_." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

_**I can only take so much  
These tears are turning me to rust  
**_  
After seeing Tommy off, Kwest walked into the nursery and looked at his wife. She was holding their sleeping two year old daughter and sobbing quietly. She looked up at him and he couldn't take the pain he saw there. Walking over to her, he lifted their child out of her arms and placed her in the crib. He then engulfed his crying wife into a hug.

_**I know you're waiting there for me to  
come back**_

Sadie held onto him tightly as sobs shook her body. She cried for the sister she lost; for the nephew who would grow up without a mother and for Tommy; who would never move on from this. She looked up at Kwest and silently thanked whoever was listening that her husband was still with her. "_I love you_." Kwest smiled knowingly and wiped her tears. "_I know Sadie. I know_." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips before embracing her once again.

_**I miss you, I need you  
Without you, I'm stranded  
I love you so come back**_

* * *

**_ok i kinda lied...there's going to be a THIRD part to this.  
Call me OCD about details._**

**_Song is "Stranded" by Plumb_**


	3. You Won't Be Coming Back

**_Sorry this was later than expected! For days I couldnt figure out what was wrong with it until now. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Part 3  
You Wont Be Coming Back_

_**Silence **_

That's all he heard now  
She was gone 

Never again would he hear her voice. Never again would he hear her musical laugh as she made a joke. Never again would he hear her sing, getting completely lost in the music. Jamie stared down at his desk as smiling faces stared back up at him. _'The world was so different back then'_ he thought. Jude's death took more out of him than anyone knew. He felt as if a part of his soul had also died along with her. After all these years he still loved her. More than anything in the entire world but he didn't fool himself. When all he saw was Jude, she only had eyes for Tommy. So he stayed on the sidelines, happy for whatever she gave him. Picking up a photo, he felt tears prickling his eyes. Blinking them away he reached for his glass. Tommy wasn't the only one that wanted to drink himself away. He felt the burn as it traveled down his throat, hoping that it would magically fill the hole she had left in his heart.

--------------

_**If I need to be curious  
I'll hold it back  
If I seem to be serious  
I'll spout it out  
**_  
Tommy looked around him. He never thought he would ever get the strength to walk in here again. After lovingly placing the flowers down, he sat on the ground setting the baby carrier next to him. Colin just cooed, not aware of anything. Tommy smiled as he watched Colin fuss for a bit before falling back asleep. He reached in and picked him up. Holding Colin close to his body.

_**Last year was the best that I ever had  
Last year was the best and I sold you that**_

_"Hey Jude." _He smiled softly _"Sorry, I know you hate when I say that." _He frowned _"-hated." _He stared at the grave in silence. _"Colin's here with me"_ He didn't know if he could do this. He hated this. Hated the silence surrounding him. Desperation began to envelop him. _"How am I supposed to do this without you Jude?" _He said, raising his voice _"I can't do this without out. I thought I could but I'm not sure anymore."_ He angrily wiped the tears from his eyes.

_**Now I hear your voice again  
It's like someone listening  
I know that you're there**_  
_"You were always calling me your hero but you had it wrong Jude. You were always the one saving me. You were the only thing that ever kept me floating."_ He sighed in defeat _"How am I going to stop from going under"_ He looked back at the grave. _"I miss you so much"_ he whispered.

_**Someone listening  
I know that you're there  
If you're not in this world once again  
**_  
A lone tear fell down his cheek, which he didn't even bother to brush away. _"I should have been there. Should have been there when you died."_ His face contorted in pain _"I should have stopped you from driving in that rain. It should be me in the ground."_ He continued to look for ways to blame himself but he knew that if Jude was still here, she would be telling him to shut his mouth.

_**Watch the way you backstroke across the room  
Arms out floating  
It consumes me  
**_  
He could start to feel the depression creeping back into his body when Colin began to laugh softly in his arms. Looking down, Tommy saw two perfect blue eyes staring back at him.

_**You haunt in your trail  
**_  
A carbon copy of his mother, right down to the wavy blonde hair and full pink lips. Tommy smiled. Jude hadn't left him completely. She would never come back yet he would still see her everyday in Colin.

_**Last year was the best that I ever had  
Last year was the best and I sold you that  
**_  
He was going to get through this. He knew he would do this for his- _their_ son. Even though Colin would never know a mother's love, he would sure as hell know what a father's love felt like.

_**Now I hear your voice again  
It's like someone listening  
I know that you're there  
Someone listening**_  
For the first time, Tommy felt a small sliver of hope inside him and he smiled.

_**Sure you won't  
You won't be coming back**_

_**

* * *

Song is "100m Backstroke" by Josh Rouse**_


End file.
